Give Up and Have Fun
by simplewispersofme
Summary: Aubrey had planned a day at the Zoo for her and Beca to go and see the new-born animals that were there. Beca is reluctant to have fun while she is there but seeing how happy Aubrey was she couldn't not have fun. Prompt came from kendrick-underwood on Tumblr i asked her to send me a place and a pair and she gave me Mitchsen and the Zoo.


"Beca hurry up I really want to go already." Aubrey says seeing that Beca isn't making any effort to hurry up and get ready.

"Okay okay okay I'm coming hold on." Beca says still not really doing anything any quicker than she already was.

"Why are you not excited about this? We are going to the zoo you should be just as excited about this as I am." Aubrey says acting like a child being so overly excited she was hoping it will force Beca to become excited too.

"I'm sure when we are there I will be excited. We still have to get there first. Hold your excitement until you see the animals you want to see, you won't have anything left to be excited for. And it's far too early for me get excited about anything." Said really unenthusiastically she kept looking at the time seeing it was still too early for her to even be awake yet let alone being excited.

Beca eventually hurried up getting ready still groggy not wanting to be up so early. Aubrey finally got to be able to leave just as she had wanted to none of her excitement disappearing at all. There was a new zoo that had opened up only an hour away from their apartment and Aubrey was too overly excited about seeing all the animals. It took her back to her childhood seeing the animals in the zoo; unfortunately Beca wasn't sharing her excitement about it.

"Babe they have new-born baby animals there, that's totally what we are so going to be seeing first." She says looking through a leaflet about everything they had on show at this zoo letting Beca be the one to drive them there.

"My god stop planning it all out already Aubrey. We will see as much as we can when we get there do we honestly have to know exactly where we are going and when? Wouldn't it be more fun just to walk round and see different animals?" Beca asks hoping they could be spontaneous and just walk round with no plan at all even though she knew that's not Aubrey at all.

"You know I like to have it planned out. It's easier that way." Aubrey states giving Beca a small glare not liking her attitude.

"Fine but if I walk off somewhere else then you're coming with me." Beca says knowing she doesn't want to stick to Aubrey's plan at all.

The two were listening to Beca's mixes on the journey there, Aubrey still constantly talking about the animals she is desperate to see and at order she is planning on seeing them in. Beca still not excited or paying full attention to what Aubrey was planning at all.

After the hour journey they finally arrive at the entrance which was filled with so many families with small children all seeming as excited as Aubrey was.

"Aubrey its packed look at all the children here." Beca says noticing the amount piled up there already.

"Yep we are going in just ignore the children and enjoy the animals." Aubrey says jumping out of the car too excitedly.

Aubrey goes to queue up so they can pay for the entrance into the zoo leaving Beca to reluctantly pay for parking. Once Beca is done she finds Aubrey so that they can go in, she sees her standing waiting practically bouncing with so much excitement. It wasn't very often Beca saw her like this so she decided to herself she would try and get as excited as she could for Aubrey.

"Okay so we are going to see the elephant's first okay?" Aubrey says knowing they are the first animals that you can see as you walk into the entrance of the zoo.

They walk round and find the elephants there were 5 in the exhibit in total and one was a new-born.

"Awww Bec look at it it's so cute." Aubrey said gushing over the baby.

"It's huge already." She says jokily and receiving a slight smack on her side from Aubrey for her remark.

"Stop spoiling it, he's adorable. You know it's all going to be me gushing over the babies' right?" Aubrey says making sure Beca was prepared for the day already.

After a few more minutes staring at the elephants they finally move on and find another exhibit that has got new babies in them. Just as Aubrey had said she spent her time gushing over how adorable they all the babies were. Beca noticed that they were waking by all the other animals that didn't have any babies in the exhibits showing that literally the only reason Aubrey had taken her there was because of the babies.

Although Beca wasn't showing it much to Aubrey she was enjoying herself and loved seeing all the babies just as much as Aubrey was. She was disappointed that she wouldn't be able to see any of the other animals though. She decided it was time to take it in her own hands.

"Aubrey come on that's enough looking at the adorable baby animals, you can't take them home with you you know. We have enough trouble with your dog. I want to go see the lions and penguins. I know they don't have babies but I want to see them so come on." Beca says finally hoping she can move on and see the animals that she wanted to see also.

She grabs Aubrey's hand intertwining their fingers and holding it tightly in her own. She pulls Aubrey gently with her to make sure she realises she is serious about moving on. As they arrive at the penguin sanctuary they notice that it is the time of day that they open the exhibit up so that the penguins can come out on a parade if they choose to. The two stand there amazed at all the penguins that decided to come out. Aubrey hadn't read in the leaflet about this so didn't even know they did this.

"This is amazing Beca. Did you know they did this?" Aubrey says shocked and in awe at what he was seeing In front of her.

"Yeah I did I read it in your leaflet and you were going to make us miss it I couldn't have that. Bet you're glad I took control huh?" Beca says glancing over and seeing how happy the penguin parade had made her girlfriend.

Once they closed up the penguin parade Beca decided to take Aubrey to one final exhibit which was her personal favourite the lion's. When they got there they could see only one lion who was just lying on a rock just staring down at everybody that was watching him. Looking just like the king should.

"I think he likes being worshiped." Beca says when she seeing how he was laying down basking in the enjoyment of people staring up at him.

"I think that he does he is the king after all. I guess even in this environment being worshiped is his favourite thing. He can't get enough of it." Aubrey says unable to take her eyes off him herself.

The two stand there staring and worshiping the lion along with many others around them, providing the respect this animal wanted. Neither of them realise that they had stayed at the zoo longer than they had originally planned. The second that Beca noticed the time she grabbed Aubrey's hand to gradually pull her away. When Aubrey looked at her confused Beca just taped on Aubrey's watch making her look at it and notice herself that they were there too long. On the way out she takes her back to where the baby elephant was knowing it was still Aubrey's favourite from the day and lets her stare at him for a little bit longer before they finally leave.

"That was incredible Beca. Those baby animals were far too precious." Aubrey says gushing over them on the car journey back home. The babies still consuming her mind.

"You would happily have taken them all home if you could have." Beca says knowing exactly what was on Aubrey's mind right that second. Just wanting to keep them herself.

"Yeah but you would have stopped me. You couldn't handle looking after all those adorable animals. You'd send them all back one day while I was working. It's okay though it's only an hour away I can force you to take me as often as I want you too. You had fun in the end anyway. I saw you smiling more than you thought I did." She says knowing her girlfriend wasn't really an animal lover but had noticed many times over the day that she was smiling and enjoying herself.

"It was pretty fun. Especially seeing how adorable you were over those babies. If you enjoy going there we can go anytime you want to. You really enjoyed it today, I did too actually. It was more fun than I thought it would be." She says moving her hand off the wheel and placing it on Aubrey's leg and Aubrey takes it in her own and brings it up to her mouth giving Beca's hand a small kiss.

The two finished the drive still talking about the animals and the day that they had. Aubrey mainly talking about just how much she enjoyed all the baby ones and wondering if they would get any more new babies at any point. Beca was still more fascinated with the lion and how stern he looked when he was just lying there on the rock. Both reeling off about the fun and excitement they had both had at the zoo. Aubrey couldn't help but be incredibly happy that Beca had eventually let herself relax and have fun. They were both now desperate to be able to go again and enjoy that day all over again knowing that both of them would love it just as much.


End file.
